


Lost

by wabbitseason



Category: Remember WENN
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-12
Updated: 2002-08-12
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: A drabble showing an alternate ending to season one...





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble showing an alternate ending to season one...

Hilary Booth sat in the lonely theater, lost in old memories. She had performed "Razzle Dazzle" with Jeffrey here. Alike in mind and spirit, they had created a passionate if imperfect union.

That was before WENN.

Before German bombers started levelling London buildings.

Hilary found herself a widow. She hadn't been his wife for some time, but she still felt his loss as sharply.

She hadn't told him. She never told him how much he meant to her. She was too afraid of losing him.

And now she sat on the front row wishing she could go back... to before.


End file.
